


A very Merry Stylinson Surprise

by Tigerwolf890



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, F/M, FInally out to public, Larry Centric, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wedding Fluff, dont want to give to much away, i cant tag, there will be a time jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are finally out to the public and can finally be happy. It's christmas which means its louis birthday and Harry made the perfect present for Louis, but Harry doesnt know is that Louis has an even bigger present for him that will change there relationship forever, with a surprise ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 23

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Larry story. I hope you like it..

Louis's POV

We finished up our last show of our tour a month ago, which was in Mexico because, the fans had shown us so much support so we decided to do a last stop here. It had been a long and fun year. It is just about Christmas time. Harry and I were happy together as a couple finally, much to managements dismay but we couldn't care less what they thought. Simon supported us and my favorite Holiday was coming up including my birthday. I had a big surprise planned for Harry. Anyhow Harry had just got back from doing some Christmas shopping and I was glad to see him.

"Hey Hazza." I said, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey boo bear, did the lads call yet?" He asked, as he took his coat, hat and scarf off.

"Not yet." I said, trying to take a peak in the bags.

"Uh-uh, not until your birthday and Christmas." Harry said, smugly.

I pouted. 

"I guess there bringing their new girlfriends to to visit so we finally get to meet them even though they have been dating them for like three months." I said.

"Well there happy Liam is finally over Sophia and Niall finally has a girl he really likes." Harry replies, smiling.

"And we have each other and everyone finally knows the truth." I say relieved.

"The fans went nuts." I pointed out.

"I know, we finally told them the truth." Harry said, as we sat on the couch.

Harry and I cuddled on the couch until Harry's ringtone "Jingle Bells" rung through the whole flat.

"Hello?" Harry asked into his phone.

"Hey, Harry it's Niall I'm calling to let you know Liam and I will be over in about fifteen minutes with the girls, is that okay?" He asks.

"Sure that's fine." He replies.

"Alright see you in a bit, mate." Niall says and hangs up.

"They on there way?" I ask, happily.

"Yes." He nods.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rung. I got up and answered it, revealing Liam and Niall with two girls, one with Strawberry blonde hair and dyed red hair under brown. 

"Come on in guys." I said.

"Thanks, it's cold." Niall said.

"No kidding." Nialls girlfriend teased.

"Hi, you must be Sammie." Harry said sticking his hand out.

"Yes, it's so nice to meet you." She says, smiling.

"You too. heard a lot about you." Harry said.

"All good I hope." She laughs.

"And this is my girlfriend Ali, Sammie's best friend." Liam chimed in.

"It's really nice to meet both of you." I say.

Ali got a happy look on her face.

"I'm so happy you two are finally together, the fans can not stop talking about it." She stated excitedly.

"Yeah, we thought it was about time to come out with the truth." I chimed in.

Everyone took off their jackets and settled down in the living room. Sammie Sat closely to Niall, she was very shy.

"So what made you two come out, didn't management get angry?" Sammie asked.

"Well we were getting tired getting set up on fake dates, and hiding our relationship and management was furious but they'll get over it." Harry explained.

Sammie nodded "I would have gotten tired of being set up on fake dates too.

"Harry smiled "It gets quite boring dating people you don't even want to date."

"I would hate to do that. Just thinking about it makes me bored." Sammie laughed.

They all sat in silence for a little bit. Then Louis broke the silence, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"I do." Sammie agreed.

"That sounds good but lets watch Elf." Harry suggested, that was his favorite movie.

I got quiet and nervous and of course Liam noticed.

"Are you okay Louis?" Liam asked me concerned.

"Um before we watch a movie can I talk to you and Niall in the kitchen "Alone"" I said, emphasizing on alone.

"Sure." Niall says brightly.

"We'll be right here." Ali says sitting next to Sammie on the couch.

Once we reached the kitchen they stopped and waited for me to talk to them I was nervous because of what they would think.

"Alright Lou, what is it?" Niall asked, impatiently.

I sighed, " On Christmas Eve I am proposing to Harry." I blurted out.

The boys were silent and then smiles spread across their faces.

"That's great and I'm sure Harry will say yes, he has been crazy about you the from the moment you two have met." Niall says as Liam nodded lightly.

"I was just scared about your reaction." 

"Louis were really happy for you, you two are soulmates, I could tell from the minute you two laid eyes on each other Harry was it for you." Niall explained. 

"Wow very romantic Niall." I laughed.

We walked back into the living room.

"Everything okay lads?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Yes, don't worry about it." I say, as I sat next to Harry.

"Alright are we watching the movie now?" Ali asked impatient.

"Yes babe," Liam says kissing Ali on the cheek and she cuddled into his side. 

I sat next to Harry on the long couch and wrapped my arm around him as he layed on my chest. Sammie and Ali looked over at us and smiled.

"You two are just the cutest." Ali says sweetly.

"Thank you." Harry says appreciatively.

I got the remote and went on DVR and pressed play. The movie started. About an hour into the movie we were laughing our asses off. 

 

We were on the part where Buddy was in the bathroom singing "Baby it's cold outside" with Jovie and she freaks out and when she told him to get out, he ran into the lockers. 

"I would freak out to if someone was in my bathroom while showering." Sammie says.

"You don't have any complaints when I walk in." Niall says as Sammie blushes 

"That was too much info for me." Liam said, cringing. 

Ali laughed and snuggled closer to him. As if that were possible. 

"Alright lets finish the movie." Harry says. 

The movie was over an hour later . 

"Hey, lets make cookies!" Niall offered. 

"Sounds good to me." I say. 

"Yeah I'm hungry." Sammie says. 

"You're always hungry." Ali chimed in. "But I'm always hungry too." 

Sammie playfully glared at her and we all went into the kitchen. "Okay, so, what kind of cookies do you all want to make?" I asked! 

"Sugar!" Niall shouted while Sammie shouted, "Peanut Butter!" 

Liam and Ali both shouted, "Chocolate Chip!"

I swear those two are the same person sometimes. That's how close they are. 

And Harry shouted, "All of them!" I smiled and walked over to him, kissing his cheek. 

I pulled away, smiling at him slightly, but that faded when I felt a force hit my face, and a cloud of dust around my eyes. Harry grinned mischievously at me, his hand covered in flour. 

"You. Little. Twa-" I started, only to get cut off by Ali yelling. "Food fight!" 

And then all hell broke loose. 

Harry & I were having a flour fight, Sammie and Niall had found icing and was smearing it in each others faces, but Ali and Liam were just kinda standing. 

"Ugh! You're all getting dirty!" Ali exclaimed, looking around and everyone who had gotten into the mess of ingredients. 

Everyone turned to look at her, staring for a moment, then an evil glint came upon our eyes, smirks on our faces. She looked scared. "No! No no no no no no no. Don't come near me with that!" She cried as Sammie took a step towards her, holding the frosting. Ali's eyes grew wide with shock and fear, and she quickly shook her head. "Don't you dare. I don't want my face to break out." She said, hiding behind Liam, peeking out from behind his shoulder. 

Harry and I got our flour ready, while Sammie and Niall we're already equipped with icing. As they watched in terror, we slowly made a circle around the two. 

"GET THEM!!" I shouted, and within seconds, they were covered in everything, Ali's screaming filling the room. 

"You've never screamed that loud for me." Liam said, as Ali smacked his shoulder. 

"Sammie's never been this dirty either." Niall said, winking at his girlfriend. 

"Good lord, why do you two have to make everything sexual. What the hell did we get ourselves into Ali?" Sammie joked, both of them starting to laugh. 

"I don't know, but we should get this cleaned up so I don't get mice." I said, answering for her.

Since Ali and Sammie started the mess they got dishes duty while Harry and I swept up the floor, Liam and Niall wiped down the counters. Once that was all finished it was 9 p.m.

"Well lads today was fun but I really tired and Sammie has to work tomorrow so I think we'll get going." Niall says, yawning.

"Yeah, and by the look of it Ali can fall asleep had any given time." Liam chuckles.

"Alright, thanks for finally bringing them so we can finally meet them, Sammie, Ali nice having you here." Harry says, coming up and putting his arm around me.

"Same." They reply in unison.

The lads left with the girls and Harry disappeared upstairs. I made sure all the doors were locked and the lights were off. I decided to take a shower to remove the flour from my hair and clothes..

I reached Harry and I's bedroom and when i walked in Harry hurried up and covered something up.

"Is that my present?" I ask nosily.

"Maybe." He says coyly.

"Haz, I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" I smirk.

"Sure, I'll be in a sec." He replues.

I strip down and got under the hot water. I heard the door open and it was Harry. He stripped out of his clothes and joined me. Lets just say we had a long shower.

After the shower Harry and I climbed in bed.

"Love you Haz." Harry says.

"Love you boo bear." I reply and fell into a blissful sleep with Harry's arm around me.


	2. Chapter two : December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gotta read it to know what happens :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever I had writers block. Well enjoy!!

Louis pov

It's Christmas eve and that meant today is my birthday, I'm turning 24 and it's still hard to believe. I shrugged the covers over me and looked over, Harry wasn't in bed and I smelled something good so I slipped a pair of joggers on with a t-shirt. I went down stairs and my lovely boyfriend was in the kitchen wearing a "kiss the cook" apron and fixing pancakes.

"Happy birthday, boobear."

"Thanks Hazza!" I said walking towards him.

"Do I get to kiss the cook?" I asked jokingly. Harry chuckled and nods, continuing to cook.

I kiss him and get a cup of tea. "I can't believe how old I am getting!" I say, just something to break the silence.

"You're not old. You don't smell like prunes and you aren't wrinkly." he insisted, crinkling his nose to make a point.

Watching him cook had made me smile. I took a drink of my tea and Harry noticed, making the funniest face he could muster. The drink flew out of my mouth and Harry's perfect laughter filled the room.

"Breakfast is ready."Harry says, still trying to calm himself down and sits my plate in front of me.

"Thank you, it smells delicious." I compliment, and look down to see what he had made. Chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite.

We ate in silence for a bit, smiling up at each other from time to time. Harry ate rather quickly, fidgeting around the entire time, and as soon as he was done he grabbed my hand, scaring me.

"Something wrong love?" I ask, growing nervous and he becomes even more fidgety.

"I'm just excited, is all. I got you something for your birthday."

"I told you I didn't want anything Harold!!" I shout, laughing and rolling my eyes so he knew I was joking. I really didn't want anything though. I have him and that's enough...more than enough for me.

"I know, but I really wanted to get you something." Little did he know I had something for him too.

"Okay, well let's go. You can give it to me now since you're so eager." I tease, standing up and pulling him into the living room with me.

As I sat down on the couch, he let go of my hand and picked up a box wrapped in dark red paper. He sits down and places it in my hands.

"I wrapped it myself." He says, blushing and playing with his fingers.

"You did an amazing job love. Can I open it now?" I ask and he timidly nods. God he is so cute.

I rip the paper, careful not to disturb what is underneath. When I see a light blue cloth, I'm confused. I rip the rest of the paper away and tears spring to my eyes. A scrapbook. This sweet, adorable, tiny little giraffe looking boyfriend of mine made me a scrapbook.

I opened the book and the tears fell down my cheeks. Pictures of us filled the pages. From when we first started dating, all the way until now. The one that meant the most to me though, was the first one. We were so young, so naive to everything that was going to happen. I flipped to the last page, and there was no picture.

"Sorry that the last page is empty, I couldn't find another picture." Harry said, stuttering over his words.

"That's okay. I have the perfect picture to go there."

"You do? Which one is it?" He says, an adorable dimpled smile taking over his face.

"Our wedding picture." As the words came out of my mouth, his eyes widened in excitement, but his face twisted in confusion.

"W-what? Huh? I don't..I can't." Words came spewing from his lips and I simply stood, grabbing the small box from the pocket of my joggers. I got down on one knee and smiled up at him.

"Harold, I've always told you that I loved you, but I don't always show it. I finally think I've found a way to show you. I've thought about this for a while. I really have. I want to be able to wake up next to you and not fear you leaving me. I want to call you mine until the world is reduced to dust. I want nothing more, than to have you. I need you like my lungs need air, and if I had to, I'd give you my very last breath. For you I'd do anything. I have no other way to express my feelings other than this. Mr. Styles, would you do me the honor of becoming Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Oh Boobear...of course." He says happily bringing me into his arms and I slipped the silver band on Harry's left ring finger.

"You just made me so happy."I say wiping tears from both of our eyes.

"So how long are we keeping this a secret?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Well let's tell Liam and Niall, and the families first, then we can let the fans know on twitter with a picture." I reply.

"Okay sounds good." Harry agreed.

"Let's take a selfie and send it to Liam and Niall." I say getting my phone out and taking the pictures of Harry and I newly engaged with him showing his ring

"Well that's done." Harry says. I smiled, and kissed him on the nose.

My phone beeped a few minutes later, I opened it, revealing it was Liam.

From:Liam  
*Congrats Mate, I'm so happy for the both of you! You lot really deserve to finally be happy. And don't tell Ali I told you this, but she is fangirling right now.*

To: Liam  
*Thanks mate that means a lot to us, and we won't tell."

Niall texted back a few minutes later

From: Niall  
*Siick! Sammie is beaming right now as well. She says congrats!*

To: Niall  
*Tell her I said thank you and it means alot coming from you. We're going to tell everyone else tonight at the Christmas party that Harry's mum is having.*

"So what time is your mum's party?" I asked.

"Six, so we have time to kill." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes but smirked back.

"Race you to the bedroom." He says, sprinting towards the room, me following right behind him.

Needless to say, Harry and I had a little engagement party.

By the time our "celebration" was over, it was a quarter till five, so we began to get ready. I was looking in the mirror in the downstairs hallway, fixing the sleeves of my suit, when I heard footsteps. I looked toward the direction they were coming from and I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt.

"You look amazing. Haz."I say eyeing him up and down.

"You do too." Harry says, smiling big. His gorgeous dimples showing.

After staring at each other for what seemed like hours, but was only about 3 minutes, we decided to leave.

We got into the car with a few paps taking pictures here and there, and we were off to his mum and dads where my family would be at as well.

After a short, silent trip, the driver stopped in front of the house and we walked to the house quickly. I sat my hand on Harry's shoulder knowing that he was sort of nervous about the dinner. Once we were inside, Mum greeted us right away.

"It's nice to see you too, Jay." Harry says shyly.

Anne and Robin were here and so was Gemma and her boyfriend Scott.

"What's up little bro? Have you graduated yet?" Gemma asks, teasing Harry about his career like old times.

"My baby boy is here! And he brought his boyfriend." Anne exclaims lovingly.

"Yeah, Jay invited us at the last minute. It works perfectly that everyone is here. Lou and I have an announcement." He replied, as they looked confused.

"About what?" Gemma asked.

"You'll find out." I say smirking.

Throughout the party people came up to us saying how happy they were that we finally came out and was together. We appreciated it but the attention was getting too much. Harry kept freaking out so we had to find a quiet room for him to calm down in multiple times. He didn't like that he had to hide his ring in his jacket pocket until we made the announcement either. He complained the whole time.

When everyone finally sat down to eat dinner, Harry finally lost his patience.

"So when did you want to tell everyone?" Harry asked, whispering in my ear. His voice causing chills to run down my body.

"How about now? We've been here for over two hours." I replied, nervously. He nodded and I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants.

Harry stood up, lightly tapped his glass with his spoon, and sat back down once everyone had looked in our direction.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, and we aren't trying to make this about ourselves, but since both of our families are here we thought now would be the best time to make our announcement. " I say, nervously.

Our parents just looked at us including the guess.

"As of today Louis and I are happily engaged." Harry stepped in and said proudly. He took his hand out of his pocket and showed everyone the silver band on his ring finger.

Even though the room was quiet for a minute, it increased my anxiety by 100% but then everyone cheered and clapped, congratulating us.

"I'm so happy for the both of you! When's the wedding?" Anne asked.

"Um, we actually haven't discussed that." I say, embarrassment apparent in my red cheeks.

"Well how about July 23rd? That's the day we met and fell in love." Harry says, blushing.

"That's perfect." I smile.

Everyone was ecstatic for us. Harry kept pestering me about informing the fans and I finally gave in.

 

*@Louis_Tomlinson: Well it's official @Harry_Styles and I are getting married next summer !! Couldn't be happier (: *

The rest of the party was a blur, Harry and I had a little something to drink and we were a little tipsy, but the party was ending and I was tired so we decided to leave. As soon as I was sober enough to drive safely, Harry and I went home, changed into some pajamas, before bed I decided to check twitter. I logged in and #LarryEngagement was trending number one on twitter and I looked over and there was a lot of fans saying nice things. 

@OneDirectiongirl_347 Can't believe Larry is finally getting engaged I'm so ecstatic.

@Harry'sgirl1992 Yay Larry wedding coming soon

There was a lot of nice people saying how happy they were and I couldn't be any happier,our fans never surprise us of how much they always supported us. I shut my phone off and harry and I fell asleep holding each other. This was a going to be a whole new chapter for our lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope you like the second chapter. please comment to let me know what you think. There will be a time jump in the next one. Well see ya next time.
> 
> Oh i would of added pics but i dont know how to on here


	3. Chapter three : one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one year later and it's th Larry stylinson wedding

Harry's Pov

This is it. After months of planning, decisions, and compromising, I'm getting married to the love of my life. I can finally call him my husband. God, this is all so surreal. Today is just perfect. Right now. Louis could walk out, the priest might not show up, someone in the crowd could faint, the chicken at the reception could give someone salmonella-

"Harry, love, you alright?" Ali asks, cradling her 4 month pregnant belly.

"Y-yea I'm f-fine."

"Mate, since when did you stutter?" Liam asked, laughing while hugging his girlfriend.

"Oh sh-shut up you twat-t. I'm ner-nervous-s."

"Why are you nervous? You're marrying the love of your life, Harold."

"Alright it's about time to get started." Ali announced.

I was slightly nervous but we all got in our places to get ready and go down.

Louis pov :

The ceremony starts in ten minutes and Harry will be walking down the aisle. The nervousness was settling n, my palms were getting sweaty and I was pacing back and forth. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Sammie who had Kailyn on her hip.

"Louis, love, calm down everything will be fine. Harry will walk down that aisle in less than ten minutes and you will get married like you wanted. So stop worrying so much. You know he loves you."

"Thank you Sammie I needed that."

"Your welcome. I'm here to help. What kind of wedding planner/bridesmaid would I be if I didn't?" She says smiling

"Not a very good one "I say playfully.

Sammies pep talk helped me a lot, however, there was just five minutes to the wedding so everyone was getting into place. I watched Ali and Liam finally come out and take their places.This meant it was almost time. So, I took a deep breath and watched people starting to fill in the seats. Mum and Anne sat together.

Then, Sammie and Niall walked down the aisle slowly and once they reached the alter Sammie went onto the left side where Harry will be standing and Niall stood beside me. Next, Liam and Ali walked down, Ali's four month bump showing proudly. They made it and Liam stood beside Niall and Ali stood beside Sammie. Lottie walked down with her boyfriend and stood proudly next to Ali and Sammie who all became fast friends after they first met.

Next came the flower girls which were Sammie and Niall's daughter Kailyn, and my sister Doris. They spread the rose petals along the aisle as they walked closer. Lottie and Sammie guided them towards the front and they smiled, dumping the renaming petals at my feet. Last was the ring bearers, Theo and Ernest. They walked and held on to the pillows that gently held mine and Harry's rings.

I was extremely nervous and my hands were once again clammy. They started the wedding march and Harry walked into the doorway of the sanctuary. My breath got caught in my throat, I , he looked absolutely breathtaking.  
He was dressed in a black and white tux by Calvin Klein with black suede boots.

I grabbed his hand and gave him a quick kiss on cheek to which everyone 'awed' at.

"Now save that for the end." The minister joked and the guests laughed.

"Friends, family, we have joined here today to share the love that Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles have found with each other. In their time together, they and all of you have watched their love grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. If anyone here has a reason as to why these two men should not be legally wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Thank god no one said anything. 

"Now, Harry and Louis have written their own vows. Harry would you like to go first?"

"Yes." He nodded quickly,getting a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Lou, my darling, you're everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need. From the moment we met during the X-Factor, there was just something about you. I knew I had to at least talk to you but I was an awkward clumsy kid and you seemed so confident. So I'm very thankful things happened the way they did or else we would've never gotten together. Uhm..wow this whole 'write your own vows' thing is hard. All of those things we had to go through. Lying to the fans, being distant in public, fighting management. Yeah, it was hard and we nearly gave up many times, but I'm glad we stuck it through. Kitten, my sweet little kitten, you are so amazing. Sadly you don't realize that. You're so nice to me, even when I'm not nice to myself. You've always been there for me and even though I say 'I love you' to you every three seconds, I can never express how much I need, want, and appreciate you. Louis William, I'm so grateful to have you in my life. I'm lucky to be marrying you right now."

By the time Harry finished his vows, I had tears streaming down my face, and his eyes were starting to water.

"Wow I won't be able to top that." I laughed, wiping away my tears.

"It's okay loubear, I'll love them anyway because it's coming from your heart." Harry says lovingly, rubbing his thumb soothingly over my hand.

Alright here goes nothing, I thought to myself.

" Today is the best day of my life. Not only am I getting married, but it just so happens to be to my best friend. Harry, this is so cheesy, but I really have loved you since I was eighteen. I have loved you since the moment we met. Yes, we've had ups and downs these past five years but we got through them all.Because that's what love is. You're the light of my life, you're the sun when it brightens up a room when it's rainy outside. Anytime you walk into a room, you take my breath away. You're just so perfect and you're perfect for me. I'm so glad that our forever begins today." I was in tears, again, and Harry was a mess.

"I told you it'd be great." Harry says wiping the tears away.

"Time for the rings." The minister said, gesturing towards Ernest and Theo.

Sammie handed me Harry's ring and handed him my ring. 

"Louis take Harry's hand and repeat after me."

I took his hand and smiled.he gave me a dimply on back

"Harry, this ring is a token of my love. I will remain by your side through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in wealth and in times of struggle. I will always cherish you and respect you and always remain faithful."

I repeated the lines and slipped the silver band onto Harry's left ring finger.

"Harry you may now repeat the same thing."

"Louis, this ring is a token of my love. I will remain by your side through sickness and in health, for better or for worse, in wealth and in times of struggle. I will always cherish you and respect you and always remain faithful." He kissed my hand slid the ring on my left ring finger.

"By the city of London, I hereby pronounce you man and husband you may now kiss your groom." he announced.

I grabbed Harry's face and brought our lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Everyone Mr and Mr Louis Tomlinson."

Everyone got up and cheered as we walked out of the church. After the ceremony, we all headed over to Hotel 41 for the reception.There was paparazzi everywhere as we headed to our limo.

"Hey Harry, how's it feel to be married?" I asked.

"Amazing." He replied smiling.

We got in the limo and sat back to relax. The hotel was a ten minute drive. Definitely not long enough to calm down. 

"I can't believe we're married." I say.

" I know I'm so happy, I love you Mr. Tomlinson."

"And I love you Mr. Tomlinson." Harry responded, bringing me into a kiss.

"Hate to break up the love fest but we're here." the limo driver replies, laughing and congratulating us.

Everyone must of already been in there.

"Everyone please stand for the newlyweds, the Tomlinsons."The dj announced.

Harry and I took our seats next to the bridesmaids and best men.

It was now time for speeches, Niall was up first.

"Alright first off, I just want to say thank you to Louis for choosing me as his best man, it means alot to me. Knowing you and Harry for the past six years have been an amazing journey, and watching you two fall in love on the X-factor, I never knew someone could love another until I saw it with my own two eyes with the both of you. Louis and Harry, I love you both alot and I hope the years bring you happiness and joy and lots of kids, as long as I am the godfather. But on a serious note I am happy for you and may your marriage be filled with love as the years go on. To Louis and Harry."

Everyone clinked their glasses and I had tears in my eyes.

"Okay up next is one of the bridesmaids and Niall's girlfriend Sammie." The Dj announced.

She looked nervous.

"Okay, excuse me if I sound a little nervous because I actually am." She says laughing.

"I have known Louis and Harry for the past year but been a fan of One Direction from the start. I have always known that those two loved each other from afar you could see it when they looked at each other or you could see it in there eyes when they talked and laughed at each others jokes. Even though Harry isn't great at making them." She laughs

"Hey." Harry says.

"I was kidding." Sammie says smiling at Harry.

"Anyways I have gotten to know them in real life for the past year. And their love for each other is amazing. They both are great uncles to my daughter. There loving and kind people .Louis and Harry, I love you and I wish you all the best."She says a tear rolling down her face.

Next up was Liam and Ali's speeches.Liam went first. This should be good.

"Alright lads, I wanted to make this funny, but we all know that you two are the jokesters in the group. Where do I start? Hm..I guess with the X-Factor. I remember when we were all placed in a group together and Harry jumped on you. From that day on, I knew that you two would be here one day. No, I didn't know how hard it was going to be for you two, but I just knew you were meant to be. You showed me what loving someone was, and have helped Ali and I through a lot of issues throughout our relationship. You are amazing friends, brothers, and I know that you'll be great dad's. And I'll be and even better uncle. No, no, I'm joking. But congrats guys. You've finally made it."

Harry was laughing while a couple of tears slipped out of his eyes. I squeezed his hand under the table and kissed them away.

"Why are you hiding our hands Lou? We're finally free. We don't have to do that anymore." Harry pointed out, smiling at the end.

"Sadly, it's a force of habit. But I'll break it eventually. Now shh love, Ali is up next."

She stepped up on stage, obviously shaking. Although that doesn't surprise me. Sammie did the same thing. They probably can't wrap their heads around the fact that their favorite couple is married and that they're dating the other members of the band.

"Oh gosh. Okay so I'm obviously nervous. Just like Sam was. Like she said, we were both huge fans of One Direction and Larry so this is pretty awesome. I remember way back when Four was released, and I didn't believe in your guys' relationship. I was all about Louis and Eleanor. But then I made an Instagram account, followed some Larry proof pages and it was all over. I obsessed over you two and how in love you are. I mean, I literally fell in love with your love. Which, admittedly, sounds kind of weird. I never thought I get to meet one of you, let alone be dating Liam, being pregnant with his child, and giving a terrible speech at your wedding. You two were definitely made for each other, and even though I know you and Harry aren't religious, may God bless your marriage with happiness, love, and contentment. I love you both so much. Congratulations."

Wow Harry and I had tears in our eyes.

"Okay Gemma, Harry's sister wants to say something.." the dj announced.

"What to want to say is I'm so happy to be sharing this moment with my brother, I remember when he came home and told me he was in love with the most beautiful boy with ocean blue eyes and caramel color hair, Harry , Louis I seen you both go through so in the last four years and I'm happy yu finally get an happy ending,Louis welcome to the family." Gemma said through tears.  
Everyone clinched their gasses once again and it was time to have our first dance.

"Will the newlyweds join us out on the dance floor for your first dance as husbands.

I grabbed Harry's hand and clasps our hands tpgethr.Ed sung our song "18" as we slow danced.

"I love you so much Harry." I expressed happily.

"I love you too Louis.." he says givin me a chaste kiss.

Everyone else joined us on the dance floor until the song was over next came Justin Timberlakes song "can't stop this feeling" I was dancing with Sammies daughter kailyn on my hip as she clapped her chubby hands in happiness. 

We were dancing for quote awhile but we were starting to get hungry.Niall took Kailyn from me and I sat next to Harry while we dug into our chicken and whenever else mom and Anne made.after I ate Harry and I threw our garters which niall and Gemmas boyfriend caught them but before I knew it, it was 6 pm and Harry was a little tipsy and our reception had come to an ending and it was time for Harry and I to catch our plane to France.

"Thanks for a day we will never forget.." Harry says as I nod in agreement.

They through flowers at us as we made our way to the airport.Harry and I finally got our happy ending and this was just the beginning of our lives. We posted a pic of us on instagram  for the fans  
@louis91

￼

12,346 likes  
Me and @Harry_Styles are finally married #Stylinsonwedding #wefinallydidit #theTomlinsons

The end!!

I want to send a huge thank you to my best friend Ali_Cat93for helping me with this story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of you want a bonus scene like smit, parts of their honeymoon..etc,, if they adopt a baby

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love


End file.
